Type-52 Pistol
The Type-52 Pistol, more commonly known as the Mauler, is a Covenant Jiralhanae infantry weapon featured in Halo 3. Introduction The Mauler is a cross between a shotgun and a revolver pistol. It is not as powerful as the UNSC shotgun, but it's compact design allows two to be held simultaneously to double it's firepower. Like most Brute weapons, the Mauler has a blade mounted on the underside, allowing for more brutal melee attacks. Discovery Vehicle The Mauler was first revealed in one of Bungie's weekly updatesBungie's Weekly Update on the Spartan Laser, which was used primarily to elaborate on the Spartan Laser. To quote: :"My spotter positively identified the local bravo kilo sub-chieftain. I engaged the target at censored meters. The shot burned an approximately censored diameter hole through the target and severely damaged the Mauler he had just dismounted." The use of the words "bravo kilo sub-chieftain" proves that the aforementioned Mauler was manned by a Brute during the encounter. Due to this, it was believed that it was a Covenant vehicle, though this was unconfirmed. It was at first speculated to be the so-called "Brute Ghost." However, it has since been proven that "Brute Ghost" was actually a misnomer of the Brute Chopper. Some speculated that it was a Brute flier or Spectre- type vehicle of some kind, but apparently, Bungie changed their naming scheme. The Mauler was also thought to be an early misnomer of the Chopper as well. Tactics While the Mauler is weaker than the human shotgun because it cannot perform instant kills, there is a way to achieve an almost instant kill. To this you must be in melee distance of the target. When your Mauler's target goes red fire one shot. Follw this up with an immediate melee. This kills the opponent instantly and if you master the skill you will be able to do this before the target has time to shoot you. You must be careful though if they have a human shotgun because that will kill you before you can use your Mauler tactic. This tactic does not work when the opponent has an overshield. Whilst, dual-wielding a pair of Maulers, a single double shot at close range will kill most enemies, with no damage/shield modifiers in the case of Multiplayer. Sometimes, staggering your shots is effective as well, but this seems to work best when your out of melee range chasing someone down, or backpedaling while being chased yourself. Duel wielding a plasma rifle and a mauler is also an effective combo. In short, use it as you would the BXR of Halo 2, the Shot and melee are near simultianious, and have over powered Swords, Hammers, and Shotguns. References UNSC Remarks "This intrigue's me, how they can fit a shotgun into a pistol,these brutes are cleverer than we thought." "Me and Sgt. Fetterol were on route to Voi; about 60 clicks south we were pinned down behind a large crate by a squad.We killed a couple of grunts and jackels when a Brute clad in gold, jumped over the box.I dived, however fetterol was not so fast,he was overwieght you see.It shot him cleanly in the chest,his armor did nothing.He was dead.I urge others to retreat when you spot a mauler, you may lose a freind. "Not many apes carry this, its generally a captains weapon you see.They let there minions pin you down and they go in for the kill." Trivia * The original Covenant Mauler appeared in the Pre-Xbox Halo as a actual covenant weapon, it can be seen here>>> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7Tqrfy4SR7I&eurl=http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/Pre_Xbox_Halo beginning at the 2:49 mark. * The Mauler was also the firearm for the alien race Skedar in the FPS game Perfect Dark for N64. * There is a glitch that lets the wielder, with appropriate timing, to melee attack and shoot the Mauler at the same time,generally causing instant death. This unfair advantage has lead to it being labeled a "noob" weapon. Category:Covenant Weapons Category:Brute Weapons